


A home that is not my own

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Father-Son Relationship, Peter hangs out with Hammerhead, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Self Driving Cars, Tony Stark Has A Heart, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Peter needs to go on a trip for school and Tony insist he stay at one of his many homes. And while he's there, Peter meets an old Mark and manages to feel a little more at home.





	A home that is not my own

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays my loves, and bruh into the Spiderverse was great

When Tony overheard Peter’s decathlon group would be heading to Virginia for the four day weekend, there was no question he’d have Peter stay in his home there. Peter had obviously declined at first, worrying about being on his own in a place that was likely more expensive than anything he owned.

“I doubt you’ll break anything Pete,” The billionaire laughed kindly, he hadn’t been to the home in years but he knew it was well taken care of. The tech was outdated in his own standards, but it would still suffice. 

Peter just nodded, not looking sold at all but Tony would rather have him in one of his homes than the disgusting motel that’d he’d been assigned too. Especially because the room assignments weren't even, so the Flash kid was trying to push Peter into sharing a room with the teacher and Tony knew the man was a nervous wreck and seemingly done with life but he’d rather Peter didn’t. Especially since his friend Ned wasn’t allowed on the trip due to a family thing, so this was seemingly the best option.

“I’ll get you the keys,” Tony hummed, heading down to the lab with Peter in tow and opening one of the many drawers to reveal a plethora of house and car keys. To Peter’s surprise, he grabbed two sets.

“You can’t drive yet, but this one's self-driving. You’ll need transport since I doubt they’ll want to come pick and drop you off at the house with the bus,” Peter accepted the keys, noticing how heavy they felt in his hands but he could only assume it was because how nervous he was.

“Thank you,” The teen murmured, following the older man as he suddenly began insisting on giving him a suitcase instead of his torn up duffel. Peter watched as a nice medium sized red suitcase was pulled out of the closet and pushed towards him.

“You think this will hold your stuff?” Peter nodded in response, pulling up the handle.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Tony’s watch beeped urging Peter to speak again, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow before I leave,”

“Yeah, let me put the coordinates in the car so it’s ready. I’ll pick you up after school, bring you home so you can grab your stuff and then the car will take you,” it was a long drive for someone, especially on their own. But Tony knew he was needed here, as was Happy, Pepper and Rhodey and there wasn’t anyone else he entrusted to watch the boy. So he’d just have to go on his own.

Peter looked up at his mentor, seeing the worry lines in his brow as the older man thought about something. Likely him going on a school trip alone, before it didn’t matter but they were closer now. And it wasn’t that long ago someone had hurt him as Peter Parker because of Iron Man. He’d been afraid and bloody, sobbing and trembling as Tony apologized into his hair with tears in his own eyes.

Tony had known it was always a possibility, but Peter wasn’t even that known, especially to the public other than Peter saying it school. But half the kids there didn’t believe it anyway. All it took was one disgruntled employee to figure out Peter was an honest to god weak spot in the one and only Tony Stark’s armor. The worst part being, he hit that weak spot hard. 

When the coordinates were set, Peter quickly pushed himself into his mentor’s arms in a hug. His own way of assuring that he was alright, but Peter wasn’t sure it did anything more than make the man worry more if his heartbeat was anything to go by.

“Hop in, when you get home you can let me know if you like it,” Tony sobered, a fake smile in place as he let go with a pat on the younger boy’s back. Peter nodded, opting to settle in the back seat where the leg room was enormous and the seats could swallow him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Mr. Stark,”

“See you kid,”

\---

When Peter got out of school a familiar Audi was waiting, he hurried and cramped into the back seat where Tony was waiting. 

“How was school?” the billionaire asked conversationally, foot tapping. 

“Same as always, I aced my math test,” Peter added, buckling his seat belt as Happy maneuvered them out of the hectic school zone. Tony smiled at that, not looking as composed as he hoped because Peter’s smile had turned a little down.

“I don’t have to go, Flash is my back up for a reason,” The boy couldn’t help but point out, he didn’t have to go if it worried Tony so much, not to mention he was a little scared himself. The idea had the inventor’s body straighten until it sagged again.

“No, this will be good for you kid,” Tony lifted the divider and sighed, “I know you don’t want to go because...I’m afraid something will happen to you. I know not to get in your way when you’re out as Spider-Man. As much as I want to, so I can make sure you don’t get hurt. But if I learned anything, from all the fucked up terrible things I’ve been through kid. Even if you’re scared, you have to keep going. Don’t let fear stop you from living Pete, not your own or anyone else’s. You’re going to have a good trip, and do great,” 

The car stopped outside the Parker residence and pulled right alongside Tony’s self-driving car. Peter unbuckled himself and moved to hug his mentor tightly, ignoring when his eyes grew teary against the man’s lapels.

“I had sent some snacks up earlier for the drive, some are in the front. There’s a lot in the trunk, you can pull them out through the cupholder. If you have to use the restroom, you can have the car find you someplace to pull over,”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter sniffled, pulling away with a smile, “I’ll see you next week,”

“See you next week kid,”

\---

Peter held to himself in the backseat, munching on Cheetos puffs and sipping a Capri Sun. His brain mulling over Tony’s lesson, Peter knew he’d let his fear get the best of him at times. More often than not, and he still didn’t know how he’d gained the courage to throw himself off buildings, _but he did_. It was a lesson he knew wasn’t learned overnight, and one he’d need to relearn again and again but he understood. He had a feeling once he got to Mr. Stark’s home he’d have a little trouble remembering that.

Pulling his Stark tablet from his bag, Peter played some Steven Universe to pass the long drive. The teen idly wondered how the house would look, no doubt as extravagant as everything else that surrounded his mentor.

Peter perked at the sight of the bus that was taking the rest of his team, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious he pushed himself back against the seat with his head down. Watching intently as the diamonds on the screen looked down with disbelief and tears on their faces.  With a sigh, Peter looked for another snack until he came across some sandwiches packed neatly in ziplock baggies. His heart hummed in the slightest, wondering if it was Tony who took the time to smush his pickles into the sandwich and cut off the crust.

\---

Peter’s eyes widened at the sight of the house, no matter how much he built up how the house would look in his head it was still nothing compared to actually seeing it. The car sped up the driveway, parking expertly before the door and the trunk opened.  Peter stepped out, legs a little weak from the long drive before he pulled out his things and let the car shut down. Fishing through his pockets, Peter found the house key and gently dragged his suitcase behind him until he reached the door.

Unlocking the door, Peter took in a deep breath to calm his nerves as he crossed the threshold. The large interior making him almost feel half his size. Peter knew Tony hadn't visited this place in quite some time, but considering the Captain America and Iron Man posters lining the place he knew Tony really hadn't been here in a while. His mentor  hadn't told him the layout, or which room he’d be staying in. But the plush white couch looked comfier than his bed at home. He could likely find a spare blanket in the closet, he didn’t mind. Planting the suitcase against the back of the couch, Peter fought the urge to explore and simply let his gaze wander. 

Reminding himself this was Tony’s home, he decided to confine himself to the couch, he could be a good house guest. Peter jumped when his phone began to ring in his pocket, his yelp sending a green suit to come flying out of nowhere. It resembling his mentor’s armor yet bulkier and obviously not red. Peter went deathly still as it looked him up and down before it turned its head and scanned the surrounding area, taking the chance Peter answered the still ringing phone.

“Hello?” 

_ “Hey Pete, you made it there alright?”  _

“Yeah, yeah, I might have just met the suit,” Peter summed up lamely, watching intently as the suit gently walked past the staircase and Peter was a little helpless not to follow.

_“Mark 37, Hammerhead,”_ Tony supplied, and Peter could practically feel the reminiscing tone and smirk in his words. 

“Why is he green?” The boy couldn’t help but ask, wondering how the larger suit could still move so fluidly. 

_“If I’m being honest I don’t remember kid,”_ Tony admitted, a little upset he couldn’t check in with the suit. He’d have to be there in person but at least he had been able to add to its current purpose in watching the house, by caring for Peter.

“So should I ask you about the house, or will Hammerhead show me?” Peter couldn’t help but ask. Gently biting at his nails in anxiousness, he could hear the light huff of laughter that came through the phone.

_ “You can ask the suit and he’ll show you, but if you have any questions kiddo. You are on the phone with the owner of the house,” _

“Yeah,” Peter laughed awkwardly at that, “So is there a closet with blankets and pillows?” 

_“Not enough pillows on the bed for you?”_ Tony chuckled, _“in the hall, there’s a closet with extras,”_

“Bed?” Peter asked a little confused, also wondering which hall he was talking about because Peter had a feeling there was a few from the size of the house.

_ “The master bedroom Pete, you know where you’re sleeping?”  _

“What?” The teen’s heart pounded at the mere idea, confused and a little overwhelmed.

_ “You know the biggest bedroom? Are you lost?” _

“No, I um. Haven’t been upstairs, I kinda figured I would sleep on the couch, I don’t want to...well invade on your space,”

_“Pete, I haven’t been there in quite some time. It’s your house for the week kid, upstairs down the left hall, it’s the one with the double doors,”_ after that he could hear Tony mutter something about sleeping on the couch with disbelief in his voice. Peter made his way back to the couch to grab his bag before he headed up the stairs and ignored the suit that decided to follow behind him. It took his bag from his hand and continued upward, Peter in tow.

_ “Hey Pete I have another call coming through if you have any more questions Hammerhead will help but you can always text me,” _

“Alright, I will, thank you, Mr. Stark,”

_“Anytime kid,”_ the call ended, and the door opened under the suit’s hand. It ushered him in, as it placed the suitcase on the bench at the end of the bed. 

“Thank you Hammerhead,” the boy praised, looking at the large bed with gray blankets that called to him. The rumbling in his stomach was louder though, causing him to look up at the aquamarine suit.

“You want to show me to the kitchen?” The suit nodded at that, gently hovering and hurrying down the steps. It waited by the stove as Peter fished through the cabinets for something to make until he came across some mac and cheese, and the hot dogs in the fridge.

“You want to help me make it?” Peter questioned, watching as the machine moved to pull out two pots and light the stove. Peter helped open up the boxes and the bag of noodles when he noticed the suit’s not so nimble fingers try and fail to open them without nearly spilling everything.  Peter watched as it cooked, taking pictures as the Iron Man suit used a wooden spoon to stir the cheesy noodles. He didn’t know why it was so funny, but he couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of it.  And when Peter went to bed that night with the suit watching from the desk chair, for some odd reason he actually did feel at home.


End file.
